Verdad, reto o castigo
by Marceline Strasser
Summary: Los personajes de Aaa y Ooo son atrapados por una linda lunática, muy parecida físicamente a Marceline y un chico curioso que tan solo quieren jugar un juego que avergüence un poco a todos
1. Atrapados por una lunatica

**Verdad, reto o castigo **

_Hola amores ¿Qué me cuentan? ¡Que no sean libros ni cuentas! Ok, ok ya lo dejo._

_Bienvenidos a __**Verdad, reto o castigo **__ que es más o menos como Verdad o reto solo que a este se le añade un castigo ejemplar para el tonto que se le ocurra romper las reglas o no cumplir con su reto. Aclaro que este fic puede tener censura o no, ustedes lo deciden ^^Y por favor si es un reto en pareja poner las que quieran, yo tratare de responder y describir la situación tal como lo harían los personajes. También tendrá ocasiones en que los personajes narraran. _

_Empecemos…_

_**A**__**trapados por una lunática **_

– ¿Cuánto demorara este idiota demore en despertar? – Murmuro alguien con una voz melodiosa pero que marcaba muy bien su aburrimiento y fastidio ante el hecho de que una de sus víctimas no despertara de su "sueño rejuvenecedor"

Lo que ella no sabía era que con su voz ya estaba despertando al denominado idiota, quien gruño con disgusto al ser despertado de su perfecto sueño y descubrir que todo su cuerpo dolía a montones.

– ¿Jake? ¿Hermano? – El recién despertado ya empezaba a sonar histérico, en especial porque todo a sus ojos estaba oscuro y no era capaz de mover las extremidades – ¡Oh mierda, estoy ciego! – Aquello provoco varias risas estridentes.

– ¡Joder! Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba – La bella voz del inicio ahora sonaba más burlona que nada – Tranquilo, solo estas vendado y amarrado, antes de que empieces a gritar todavía más por esto, te digo que no soy el enemigo o… No tanto.

Finn sintió como el piso temblaba un poco y escucho el sonido de los pasos de una chica para luego recuperar la visión. Quien lo desato rápidamente volvió al frente y le permitió saber el físico de la chica. Era muy guapa al parecer de Finn, cabello largo y muy desordenado de color negro pero que más o menos en la mitad cambiaba a un azul muy genial, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y cubría parte de su rostro el cual era muy lindo a pesar de su expresión cínica y los colmillos evidentes de su sonrisa, vestía una camisa pegada de color azul y unos jeans rasgados junto a unas botas, todo esto hacía notar el cuerpo que poseía aunque a Finn se le hizo también muy, muy parecida a su amiga Marceline excepto porque esta chica tenía grandes alas negras y llenas de plumas en su espalda.

– ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué? – Pregunto la chica de mala gana – Levántate, nos están esperando.

Finn decidió hacer caso porque la chica aunque no sabía quién era ni donde estaba, le causo una buena impresión. Al menos la mejor que te puede causar alguien de colmillos, alas, expresión cínica y piel un tanto azul.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a una puerta que los llevo a un gran escenario donde estaba reunidos casi los personajes de HDA, si, tanto de Aaa como de Ooo (En realidad solo los principales y los que ustedes pidan u.u). Aburrida de caminar, la chica levanto sin cuidado al humano y en menos de un momento ya estaban en el escenario. Finn miro a todos confundido. Bueno, a los de Aaa, la chica que lo trajo y un chico que le provocaba desconfianza.

– Bien, esos son todos, creo que me debo presentar – La voz de la chica resonó en el escenario y en los asientos vacíos alrededor de este– Soy Pandora Darkworth y vamos a jugar un juego – La sonrisa de la chica les provoco desconfianza a quienes no la conocían y a quienes sí, bueno solo la aumento.

– ¿Por qué lo haríamos? – Pregunto la dulce princesa con escepticismo y fue secundada por un chico muy parecido a ella.

– Fácil – Murmuro uno de los chicos que le eran desconocidos a la mayoría de los presentes – Si no juegas Panda y yo destruiremos el dulce reino – El chico abrió sus alas negras y se acercó mucho a la princesa de chicle tomando su mentón – ¿Va a participar, su alteza? – La voz masculina sonó llena de cinismo al igual que la sonrisa de este.

– Bueno, el dulce reino de ambos continentes, claro está, así que Gumball – La de alas negras se acercó al príncipe chicloso – Espero que lo entiendas. Y si alguien más planea hacer la misma pregunta la respuesta será la destrucción de lo que más quieran – Su voz melodiosa y dulce contrastaba con sus palabras y su sonrisa sádica.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Panda? – Pregunto Marceline, la única chica que parecía completamente calmada.

– Me aburro.

– Oh, de acuerdo.

– ¿Te apuntas, Marcy? – La chica de cabellera negra y azul con un parecido asombroso a la reina vampiro se vio muy emocionada ante esta perspectiva.

– Claro, he estado aburriendo así que un poco de insana diversión no me vendría mal ¿Cuál es tu idea?

– Jugar verdad, reto o castigo.

– Bien pero tú tienes que participar también con Shiro.

– ¡Obvio! Sino no sería divertido.

Los demás que parecían estar congelados, excepto por Marshall Lee y un chico desconocido que estaban hablando divertidos entre ellos, revivieron ante la mención de un juego casi desconocido para algunos y muy peligroso para el gusto de otros. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada al respecto y solo se produjo un silencio casi sepulcral.

* * *

><p>Y este es el final del prólogo de verdad, castigo o reto. Manden sus reviews con sus retos o exigencias de verdad o lo que sea y hagan sufrir a estos. Por cierto si alguien pide Finnceline o MarshallxMarceline o Fiolee lo amare por siempre, aunque este fic será sin parejas fijas, es como ¡TodosxTodos! Inventen cosas bizarras si quieren. Ya saben, ustedes me dicen si agrego censura o no. Besos .<p> 


	2. Lo lamento por ti

**Verdad, reto o castigo **

_¡Mis amores! Ok lo dejo, yo solo vengo a entregar el nuevo capítulo, Panda es la encargada de torturar a los personajes. También pueden aparecer como personajes, solo si ustedes quieren. Ahora si el cap._

Narración

**Retos o cosas dichas por los usuarios de **

_**Lo lamento por ti**_

En un escenario completamente oscuro de repente se prende un gran reflector que ilumina a un chico de piel azulosa solo manchada en su cuello donde estaban dos puntos rojos de mordida aunque una parte era cubierta por su cabello blanco, lacio, largo hasta llegar a sus hombros y muy despeinado que le daba un aire despreocupado que le era arrebatado por la expresión solemne de su rostro y el traje que poseía. Lo más extraño a parte del color de su piel y cabello eran las alas que surcaban negras en su espalda y los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios. Algunas chicas lo considerarían atractivo.

– Buenas noches y bienvenidos a…

Antes de que le dejaran continuar todas las luces fueron encendidas y alrededor del chico se pudo notar al fin a las demás personas de la sala.

– Shiro, ni que esto fuera un reality real – Murmuro Pandora con una sonrisa burlona por romper los sueños de su amigo – ¡Empecemos!

Pandora se acercó al centro con Shiro y sacaron de una urna el primer papelito con toda la elegancia que semejante cosa merecía, o sea, muy poca. Al leerlo la chica no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de gusto mientras su compañero tan solo suspiro. Pobres diablos por meterse en el juego de Pandora. Hora de la vergüenza.

–Solo diré algo antes de leerlo – Los chicos de Ooo y Aaa casi maldijeron ante esto pues aunque no lo pareciese estaban algo nerviosos como en el caso de Marshall Lee y muy nerviosos como la dulce princesa – Lo siento por ti – No se lo dijo a nadie en especial, o bueno, ellos todavía no sabían a quién – Lo leeré por trozos – Otra casi maldición por parte de los personajes ¿Qué tanto misterio le quería dar? Ya estaba peor que Shiro y su ridículo traje.

**Hola a todos, mi nombre, como se habran dado cuenta, es Dragon Lector pero pueden llamarme Lec, y estos son mis retos: **

– Hola Lec – Murmuraron tanto Panda como Shiro – Que bueno que hallas venido – Los personajes sintieron una gota caer a sus cuellos, la personalidad de Pandora podía ser muy cambiante. Demasiado.

**Finn; te reto a decir la cosa mas vergonzosa que te halla pasado y si no lo aceptas tu castigo sera, mmm... hacer un bailecito sexy frente a todos**

– ¡¿Qué!? – La voz de Finn tomo poder pero también lo hizo el rojo de su cara. Lo que provoca mucha risa en los demás – No, no y ¡No! – Ante esa negativa tan definitiva la chica que decidió el juego se acercó volando.

– ¿Serias capaz de dejar morir a todos los dulces habitantes del dulce reino solo por una preguntica tan sencilla? – Panda le obligo a mirar a los dulces príncipes de cada continente, apelando a la inmensa nobleza y empatía del héroe. Quien al verlos casi causo una autodestrucción de su determinación – No sabía que eras tan mala persona, una horrible en verdad. Nunca quisiera…

– ¡Bueno, bueno! Está bien – La resignación era marcada en el rostro del héroe de Ooo y la heroína de Aaa temió que Pandora usara lo mismo si ella llegaba a salir así que se intentó preparar para negarse – Hare el estúpido baile – Esto sorprendió a casi todos los presentes pues esperaban sinceridad del héroe.

– ¡No me jodas! – Soltó Panda al unísono con Shiro y ambos se elevaron un poco en medio de las carcajadas – ¿Qué tan malo es? ¡Pillín! – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa demasiado grande para significar algo bueno.

Finn no respondió mientras que su hermano grito rogando porque no fuera el nivel 15 y el chico empezó por quitarse el gorro. Con el paso del tiempo Finn se había empezado a cuidar el cabello y ahora era muy brillante, lacio y le llegaba hasta tan solo un poco debajo de los hombros. Desde este punto todas las chicas del lugar, incluida Panda y la propia Fionna, empezaron a observarlo con interés muy evidente en algunas y en otras muy bien disimulado, al punto de que algunos de los chicos llegaron a bufar. Siguió con la camisa azul, dejando paso a sus marcados abdominales creados por todos los años de heroísmo y luego sus pantalones dijeron adiós, dejando al chico solo en zapatos, medias y bóxer blanco. Todo esto mientras él bailaba sensualmente, en realidad intentaba porque lo hacía un desastre.

– Bueno, Finn apreciamos el esfuerzo y todo pero ¡Necesitas clases de baile sensual! – Exclamo Pandora, obligando a todas las chicas a salir del trance en el que estaban – Quizás Marceline te podría enseñar. Ella es una experta en el tema.

Marceline al escucharla enrojeció un poco y se lanzó en picada sobre Pandora y como en este lugar las princesas mayormente no gustan de adentrarse en peleas y Marshall estaba muy ocupado molestando a una muy sonrojada Fionna mientras Jake, Cake, Arcoiris y Lord monochromicorn estaban desaparecidos, quizás por culpa de cierto chico de alas negras, tuvo que ser Finn quien intentara separarlas aunque esto resulto inútil pues tan solo lo dejo lleno de arañazos y con una brillante enseñanza nueva. No meterse en peleas de demonios. Al final ambas chicas se separaron divertidas.

– ¡Marcy! ¿Estás bien? – Finn parecía el más preocupado.

– ¡Claro! Panda es de las pocas que dan aguante, lo necesitaba.

– Ah ok – Finn estaba confundido pero como todos los demás decidió guardar silencio luego le preguntaría a Marceline sobre su relación con Pandora.

Segundos después de eso apareció Shiro sin los demás y pregunto porque la princesa flama estaba desmayada y nadie la socorría, pobre flama nadie lo había notado hasta el momento. Después de llevarla a la habitación designada para ella todos pusieron orden y Finn se vistió de nuevo, entonces Shiro anuncio con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa que se extendió después de leer mentalmente el asunto, otro de los retos de Lec:

**Jake; te reto a permanecer atado a una silla mientras los demas comen este banquete (aparece una enorme mesa llena de diversos y exquisitos platillos) "tu elije los platillos" y si no te logras controlar hasta que ellos terminen de comer todo lo que hallas ingerido se convertiran en piedras**

Como por arte de magia en el lugar aparecieron Jake, Cake, Arcoiris, Lord Monochromicorn y una mesa llena de todo tipo de manjares que obligaron a los recién aparecidos a observar con asombro y gula de parte del perro y la gata mientras los demás personajes observaban al perro con algo de lástima, incluso los de Aaa pues después de algunos días juntos todos ya conocían el nivel de su apetito. Shiro repitió el reto y Jake quedo como hecho en piedra un momento y después le dijo a Arcoiris que lo encerrara sobre una silla y él mismo se encerró a sí mismo pues recordaba en algún momento de su vida haber comido piedras y sabia lo mega asqueroso que eso resultaba.

El cuadro de acción quedo reducido a estos dos y la gula de Jake pues todos los demás fueron delegados a espectadores, unos muy chismosos, cabe decir. El lado inconsciente de Jake se retorcía intentando escapar, desesperado por el olor de los alimentos, incluso olvidando que podía estar lastimando a su novia y la madre de sus hijos. Finn, Fionna, Cake aunque no le cayera bien el estúpido perro y Lord monochromicorn reaccionaron rápidamente y empezaron a comer a una velocidad excesiva, queriendo menguar el sufrimiento de Jake, a estos se les unió la dulce princesa, el príncipe flama, Gumball, las demás princesas y príncipes y finalmente los vampiros que comían las cosas rojas. Sinceramente a todos les daba solo un poquito de lástima el estado de Jake. Cuando estaban a un bocado de terminar el perro logro escapar y se acercó con un aspecto muy parecido al de un perro con rabia pero la dulce princesa en un último intento de parte de su estómago logro terminar el banquete y al notarlo Jake se desinflo como un globo y fue a revisar a Arcoiris disculpándose en demasía con ella aunque esta le dijera que no se preocupase, que sabía lo idiota que él podía llegar a ser en coreano. Por lo cual el perro se despreocupo y pudieron continuar con el último reto que lo leyó Shiro con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro que los demás no podían saber que significaba:

**Marshall; te reto a vestirte con ropas de color rosa y si no aceptas tu castigo será, mmm... besar a Finn en la boca.**

Ante este reto Marshall Lee sonrió con cinismo y sin que Finn lo adivinara fue levantado en el aire por el demonio y besado ferozmente por el mismo para luego ser devuelto al suelo completamente rojo. Marshall Lee se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que nadie más logro escuchar y que empeoro el sonrojo de ya entomatizado Finn, a quien poco le faltaba para que le saliera vapor por las orejas.

– Bueno, siguiendo con los retos ¿Estas bien, Panda? – Shiro se interrumpió a sí mismo y causo que todos voltearan hacia Pandora.

La chica en cuestión estaba un tanto sonrojada y su expresión era muy pervertida, a saber lo que sucedería por su peligrosamente activa imaginación con referencia a los dos personajes que acababan de besarse.

– Eso fue algo excitante – Murmuro muy bajo pero Marceline la escucho igual que la dulce princesa, ambas se acercaron pero la dulce gobernante lo hizo por curiosidad más que por cualquier otra cosa.

– Había olvidado que te gustaba el porno gay – Esa frase causo que todos los presentes cuchichearan entre si mientras la vampiro de alas negras solo asentía con tranquilidad y todavía un perceptible sonrojo azulado.

– Si, por cierto, Finn deberías decirle a alguna de estas princesas que te enseñe a besar mejor, se nota que aun eres un aprendiz – Marshall no pudo evitar decirlo y sonreír con cinismo, el rey de los demonios es un jodido narcisista.

– Sigamos, Lec dice: **Bien eso seria todo por el momento, se despide Lec, chao **– Shiro sonrió un poco y todos se despidieron del chico que escribió los retos aunque no todos sintieran precisamente empatía por él – Vuelve a retarnos cuando quieras, nos regalaste un rato demasiado divertido a todos. Y bienvenido a Verdad, reto o castigo. Cuando quieras puedes visitarnos, seguro a Panda le encanta ver al chico que le regalo un roce homosexual en vivo – Pandora asintió enérgicamente y se acercó a la caja para sacar el otro papelito de retos.

– Esta chica me encanta en serio – Pandora dio un pequeño saltito antes de seguir con el mensaje aunque ya había dicho que se trataba de una mujer – **hola soy Gumball74 (soy una chica) espero y podamos ser amigas :) **Obvio que lo seremos cualquiera que mande retos o nos visite ya es considerado nuestro amigo ¿Verdad, Shiro? – El demonio de cabello blanco asintió – Ya que nos ayudas a divertirnos mucho **duce principe eres gay? **Gumball creo que te hablan por aquí, responde por favor su majestad.

Pandora le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Marshall pues de él se le había pegado el majestad sarcástico y este la correspondió mientras Gumball suspiraba intentando calmarse aunque esto no dio del todo sus frutos.

– ¡¿Cómo puede ser que hasta alguien que comparte mi nombre me crea gay!? – Exclamo el príncipe rosa.

– Será el color – Respondieron al unísono Jake, Finn, Marshall, Marceline, Pandora, Shiro y otros cuya voz no se distinguió entre el bullicio que causo la tonta pregunta de Gumball que genero otra mejor ¿Cómo un hombre que se viste de rosa y se arregla más que una mujer se puede considerar a sí mismo como varonil?

– No soy gay soy…

– ¡Bisexual! – Gritaron la mayoría de los anteriormente mencionados y el príncipe se sentó resignado.

– Sigamos y dejemos al pobre en el armario – Shiro marco cada palabra con algo de burla y tomo el papel de las manos de la otra presentadora – **fiona te gusta marsahall? si contestas que si los reto a que tengan una cena romántica**

Todos miraron expectantes a Fionna quien al igual que hizo anteriormente Finn se sonrojo con gran velocidad y se quedó muda un par de minutos hasta que finalmente respondió con mucha sinceridad.

– No lo sé.

– Ok, sigamos – Shiro no le dio tiempo de decir algo más y por eso Pandora le dio un leve golpe – **marceline te reto a darle un beso a finn :3 **

Otra que se quedo muda, pero al notar la mirada burlona de todos los demonios e incluso de Bonnibel, la dulce princesa, volo hasta él y beso su mejilla.

– Ella nunca aclaro donde.

Estúpidos tecnicismos pensaron todos a su alrededor.

**jake te reto a bailar con cake.**

Tanto gata como perro maldijeron y no queriendo saber cuál sería el castigo si no lo hacían y recordando todos los anteriores. Se juntaron y alguien puso un romántico vals que en otra ocasión les habría encantado a Cake y Jake pero que en aquel momento solo les pudo causar nauseas. El baile transcurrió en paz solo con algunos rasguños, quejidos y pisotones, por lo demás perfecto pero cuando se acabó ambos se fueron a las esquinas contrarias de la habitación y se gruñeron mutuamente causándole gracia a casi todos los que estaban presentes en aquel momento y Pandora volvió a tomar el papel de Gumball74, leyendo la última parte de nuevo en voz alta y una sonrisa leve en su cara.

**Saludos ;) PD: me encanta el Finnceline y el Fiolee :3**

– ¡A mí también! – Soltó Pandora sonriendo levemente – Aunque me gustan todas las parejas.

– ¿Qué es Finnceline y Fiolee? – Preguntaron todos lo demás que aún no comprendían eso de juntar los nombres.

– Nada

Listo, ¡Acabe! Espero que les guste pues estoy en casi finales de periodo y esto desde el segundo reto de Lec lo hice hoy, aunque no estoy segura de la próxima vez a que velocidad lo hare. Los amo a todos! Igual que apoyo todas las parejas. Pongan las que quieran, como ya dije yo no me mortifico ¡TodosxTodos!


	3. Le llego el turno al dulce

_**Verdad, reto o castigo**_

_Mi excusa si tardo es que en menos de un mes cumplo 15 y también tengo tareas._

_Como siempre aquí aparecerá la creadora de todo avisando lo mucho que los quiere por dejar sus bellos comentarios y solo por si tenían curiosidad:_

_¿Recuerdan que después del beso de Finn con Marshall este último le susurro algo al otro? Bueno esto fue lo que le dijo:_

"_Tus mejillas están tan rojas que me tientan a comerlas" ¿Nadie se lo imagino? ¿Sí? ¿Todos? Buh, me dejan sin contenido. _

_Por favor, aunque me encanta el Finnceline, el Fiolee y MxMlee. ¡No quiero volverlo eso! Porque solo por un juego ellos no se enamoraran del otro, tienen química, sí pero no están enamorados ¡TodosxTodos! Lo haría mas divertido, pero ya es su decisión._

_Y antes de dejarles el capitulo aunque se que ya me quieren dejar de leer creo que es importante que sepan esto:_

_**Aaa y Ooo no son dos mundos paralelos, en realidad son dos continentes separados por el océano. Y solo por la extraña y casi inexistente lógica del mundo. Para mantener todo equilibrado se crearon los mismos reinos y mutantes salgo que en géneros opuestos por lo cual, su actitud no es la misma ni del todo su historia, aunque como tienen una genética un tanto parecida si se parecen en personalidad pero NO son familia NI versiones de distinto género. Ahora si los dejo con el cap.**_

**Le llego el turno al dulce**

En esta curiosa ocasión nuestros queridos personajes no se encontraron en el escenario sino en una piscina artificial, con arena real y techo para proteger a los seres de la oscuridad y hasta el rey helado estaba en un rincón con la reina congelando ese pedazo de lugar, los habían mandado allí porque no querían que toda el agua fuera hielo. Dos vampiros, dos humanos y dos seres no identificados estaban jugando en equipos de a tres un partido de voleibol playero mujeres contra hombres mientras todos los otros les observaban.

– ¡Perdón Marcy! – Exclamo cierto humano con el cabello suelto y sin camisa dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo solo cubierto por unas bermudas azules de palmitas acercándose hasta la malla entre el lado femenino y el lado masculino. Se veía y escuchaba genuinamente preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

– ¡Jajajaja! – En cambio cierto vampiro de cabello negro que también tenía distraídas a las chicas junto a otro chico de cabello blanco no pudieron contener la risa.

El vampiro tan solo vestía unas bermudas negras con rojo de exactamente el mismo patrón que las del humano dejaba a la vista su marcado abdomen formado por demasiados años de ejercicio y las mordeduras de su cuello mientras que el ser de piel azul, cabello blanco y alas negras vestía bermudas del mismo diseño en blanco con negro que dejaba su abdomen delgado aunque algo marcado a la vista de las chicas.

– Esta bien, Finn – Cierta vampiresa salió de repente de entre la arena con todo su cabello corto lleno de esta y sosteniendo la pelota con tanta fuerza que de no haber sido porque esta estaba creada por la dulce princesa y Gumball se habría roto en miles de trozos, su traje dejaba a la vista su abdomen sensual y sus pechos apenas eran cubiertos por una ligera tela de color negro con corazones cocidos en colores rojos, lo mismo era la parte baja – Shiro ¡Tu turno! – Marceline tomo su apariencia demoniaca por un momento y lanzo la pelota dándole de lleno al de cabello blanco provocando que este saliera volando muchos metros.

– ¡Jajaja! – Esta vez fue el turno de las chicas de reírse, Fionna con su rubia y muy larga cabellera al aire vestía un traje del mismo diseño del de Marceline que dejaba ver su linda figura en color azul con blanco y Panda con la mitad de su cabello rapado y la otra mitad hasta media espalda en sus típicos colores vestía casi el mismo traje de baño revelador en color negro con azul, como su cabello.

Iban a seguir con el juego pero el sonido de un ave extraña se los impidió y todos se acercaron a ver que sucedía. El ave amorfo traía consigo una urna con tres papelitos y esto fue todo lo que se necesitó para que todos tomaran asiento y la chica con medio cabello rapado se acercara a la urna con mucha alegría, sacando el primer papelito. Que al ser abierto produjo un enorme portal del cual salió un chico alto de cabello largo hasta los hombros; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, orejas puntiagudas, vestía un traje y pantalón de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, un par de guantes; el derecho es blanco con el símbolo del yang en la parte superior y el izquierdo de negro con el símbolo de ying en la parte superior, zapatos; el derecho de blanco y el izquierdo de negro, y una peculiar mascara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la máscara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la máscara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados que con una elegancia increíble hizo una reverencia .

– **Hola a todos, soy Lec "en persona", y vine a decir mis retos en persona –** Algunos de los personajes casi temblaron visiblemente – **Bonnibell, cual a sido tu peor experimento?**

– Esto… Esto – La princesa chicle también conocida como Bonnibel se veía desesperada porque hay que admitir que ha hecho unos horribles – Creo que el de los zombies ¡Sí! Ese definitivamente o Goliad – Mientras Finn ha sido el héroe y que se puedan mover, no le convenía agregar ninguna de esas dos partes.

– **Hay alguien que te guste?**

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? – Pregunto con molestia la princesa y desde el fondo se escucharon las risas de los seres con mordidas en el cuello, suspiro recordándose que era su reino el que estaba en peligro pero luego esbozo una sonrisa – Me gustan todas las personas – Ante esta confesión todos los personajes prestaron atención – Me gusta Finn porque es mi héroe – El chico en cuestión se sonrojo demasiado, un tomate no le haría competencia – Marcy porque es mi mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo mi enemiga, también Arcoiris que es mi fiel dama – Marceline sonrió burlonamente aceptando abiertamente aquel hecho y Arcoiris abrazo a la princesa – Mentita porque es mi fiel sirviente – Mentita alzo el pecho con orgullo – La dulce gente porque es mi creación y – Suspiro ya cansada de hablar – Hay demasiada gente que me gusta, todos me gustan por algo.

– No creo que se refiera a eso, dulce princesa – Susurro Shiro, inconforme con el resultado y solo pudiendo encontrar esa objeción.

– Tecnicismos, son hermosos, aprende a usarlos y te salvaran.

– Supongo que vale.

–**Te reto a modelar frente a todos en ropa interior.**

– Estoy en bikini, eso vale ¿Verdad?

– ¡No! – Marceline, Marshall, Shiro, Panda e incluso la princesa grumosa se negaron al unísono y Fionna apareció de repente con un atrevido conjunto en una de sus manos que le entrego a Pandora.

– Era este ¿Verdad? – La demonio vampiresa y una nube grumosa observaron con cuidado el traje antes de asentir con lentitud y tomarlo – Fue un placer ayudarte, Marceline – Susurro Fionna antes de sentarse entre Finn y Cake.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Bonnibel quedo escandalizada por la atrevida lencería – ¡No, no, no! Soy una princesa y una princesa jamás debe exponerse a tal punto.

– **Si no lo haces tu castigo sera, mmm** – Saca de su bolsillo un frasco verde con forma de bumerang – **beberte el contenido de este frasco, y algunos aqui sabran los efectos de su contenido.**

– Una princesa tampoco puede ser fea, Bonie – Susurro Marceline en su oído con una risa algo malvada.

Bonnibel se quedó un minuto en silencio como combatiendo consigo misma hasta que al final extendió la mano hacia la ropa interior y se adentró en un probador, dejando a la mayoría asombrados porque no conocían las terribles consecuencias de aquel frasco verde. Al final la vanidad en la princesa siempre le ganaría a su pudor.

– ¡Espera! Falto algo.

Aquella exclamación sorprendió a todos, la culpable fue Pandora quien entraba al probador y luego se escucho un grito demasiado femenino como para pertenecerle a la extraña mujer de cabello rapado que al igual que Marceline no era demasiado femenina, ni de cerca de hecho. Tres minutos después la princesa que antes vestía un traje rosa y rojo salió con un sensual conjunto con liguero que resultaba de color rojo pasión con encaje y medias veladas rojas también atadas a la pequeña tanga. Finn y el príncipe flama, quienes al parecer eran los más inocentes, se sonrojaron completamente al verla y aún más cuando esta les desfilo a todos. En cambio dos chicos de piel azulosa comentaban el cuerpo de la princesa importándoles bien poco que esta o cualquier otra persona les escuchara.

– Al final la Bonie si tiene un lindo cuerpo aunque no le haría mal un poco más de pechos, con los que tiene se asemeja a Gumball.

Marshall levitaba junto a Shiro quien observo cuidadosamente el cuerpo casi descubierto de la princesa del dulce reino antes de responder, ambos tenían unas sonrisas en su cara aunque ninguna era precisamente dulce.

– Nah, estoy seguro de que Gumball tiene mejores pechos.

Esto provocó un leve ataque de risa en Marshall Lee y en los que escuchaban la conversación a hurtadillas, de repente una oscura idea se atravesó por la retorcida cabecita de Marshall, quien se acercó al hasta el oído de Shiro para susurrarle su perverso plan. Luego de escuchar lo que Marshy dijo, el otro asintió de acuerdo y ambos se acercaron al príncipe flama intentando que no fuera tan obvio que planeaban algo.

– ¡Hey! Flamita ¿Por qué tan rojo? – Marshall se acercó tanto al sonrojado príncipe que casi se podía considerar que invadía el espacio personal de este por lo cual el chico de fuego lo miro de mala gana aunque también un poco más sonrojado – ¿No se supone que fuiste novio de la princesa arena? ¡¿No hicieron nada en todos esos años juntos!? Seguro la pobre es frígida ¿No es así, Fla-mi-ta?

Eso fue lo máximo que el príncipe flama pudo soportar sin intentar atacar al demonio de la Nocheosfera, creo una bola gigantesca de fuego que lanzo directamente hacia el rey vampiro pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y una pequeña ráfaga de frio producida por Shiro con sus alas el fuego bajo de nivel y acabo justamente sobre el sostén de la princesa chicle quemándolo de paso y dejando a la vista los pechos rosáceos de la princesa coronado por sus aun mas rosas pezones, al darse cuenta la princesa grito enfadada y entro de nuevo al vestidor.

– Yo… ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo el príncipe de fuego olvidando todo su enojo.

Todos volvieron su atención a Lec cuando Pandora hizo un sonido de garganta aguantando las risas junto a Marcy y una ya cambiada y muy enfada princesa de chicle. La chica de fuego que había estado en un rincón desde que empezó el desfile de la princesa chiclosa se acerco nuevamente.

– **Jake, te molesto mi reto?**

– Para nada – El perro uso todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible en aquella pequeña oración pues seguía resentido.

– **Para que ya no te sientas molesto te traje esto – **chasquea los dedos y aparece una mesa llena de comida** – come cuanto quieras.**

– ¡Perdonado!

El perro se lanzó en picada sobre la comida y digamos que en menos de diez minuto lo único que llenaba la mesa era un gigantesco perro amarillo y mágico que muy pronto recupero su forma original.

– **Finn, que sentiste al hacer el baile y el beso de Marshall?**

– Fue, bueno, – Finn busco en su cerebro las palabras que debía decir mientras se sonrojaba al máximo – Incomodo pero curioso, quiero decir, ¡No! Se supone que no me debe gustar, pero, pero fue, fue – El vampiro y otros rieron ante la vista del gran héroe de Ooo mudo por una sencilla pregunta intima – Interesante – De no ser por el gorro se notaría que hasta sus orejas habían alcanzado un color rojo. Si hiciesen un concurso entre rojos, el de la cara de Finn seguramente vencería a todos los demás.

– Cuando aprendas un poco más a besar lo repetimos – Jake se estiro hasta cubrir a Finn en un intento de protegerlo de lo que a su parecer era un peligroso mal a la inocencia y _sexualidad _de su hermanito.

– **Bien, eso seria todo por hoy, adios a todos** – se despide y desaparece en un destello blanco.

Después de aquello todo fue silencio por unos segundos hasta que Pandora lo rompió al gritar una grosería y cuando Marceline le pregunto el por qué hasta señalo al lugar donde había desaparecido el invitado.

– ¡No le dije lo genial que me pareció su físico!

– Cálmate, se lo decimos la próxima vez que lo veamos.

– Sigamos – Shiro tomo la siguiente hoja y empezó a leer con una voz carente de sentimientos –**Me encantaron estos dos caps, esta genial la idea! **Gracias, en serio **Hola, soy Bells y mi reto es:**

**Dulce princesa si gumball dice ser bi, tu, como su contraparte que inclinacion tienes? Sea cual sea tu respuesta tienes que probarlo aqui y ahora ;) **

– ¡Otra vez yo! – La princesa estaba levemente ofuscada después de lo del fuego y de nuevo tenia su traje rosa – ¡No soy la contraparte de nadie! Y soy hetero…

– Con un poco de homo – Marceline la interrumpió con su típica voz burlona, que utiliza casi siempre al hablar con Bonnibel.

– ¡Mentira!

– ¡Verdad! Tontabell

– ¡Mentira! – La dulce princesa tomo a Finn entre sus brazos y lo beso rápidamente, sin reacción por parte del chico debido a la sorpresa – ¿Ves?

– ¡Igual es verdad! – Marceline demostrando lo competitiva que puede llegar a ser quiso comprobar esto y también beso a la princesa con una rapidez inhumana como todo en ella – Si fueras completamente heterosexual no me hubieras dejado hacer eso – Marcy dio una sonrisa victoriosa cuando susurro aquello en el oído de la princesa, quien la aparto rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Vampiro idiota!

– Ya basta, sigamos antes de que mis oídos exploten por sus gritos – Ambas chicas se callaron y Pandora siguió hablando con la princesa flama mientras el chico de cabello blanco y alas negras leía mentalmente la nota – Olvide leer el castigo **De lo contrario tu castigo sera no mas experimentos! **– La princesa suspiro aliviada por haber cumplido el trato –**Saludos! Espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: si yo tambien apoyo la nocion... Aguante Fiolee! 3**

– ¡Yes! Otra se une a la causa – La chica de peinado rapado sonrió y tomo la última tarjeta – Es de Gumball74 **Hola aqui yo de nuevo! antes que nda me quiero disculpar jejeje dulce principe crei que eras gay porque hay tantos fanfics de ti y marshall y pues me dio curiosidad :) a jake le regalo un enorme bote de helado y a cake hierba de gato. Ahora los retos...**

El dulce príncipe hecho de chicle acepto las disculpas aunque no entendió la última parte mientras a los otros dos interesados se les noto en la cara la enorme alegría por los regalos, Jake comiendo con energía y Cake maullando y ronroneando alrededor de la hierba de gato, completamente relajada, incluso su pareja, el unicornio monocromático se vio un tanto sorprendido por la apaciguada de personalidad que le produjo la hierba.

– **dulce princesa modela para todos con… **– La chica de alas negras intento entender el mensaje pero suspiro cuando no lo logro – Al parecer se le acabo la tinta en aquel momento o el mensaje se recortó en aquel pedazo, por lo cual solo modela.

Tal como había hecho antes solo que esta vez con un poco de menos pudor ya que no estaba en un extravagante traje interior ni con un liguero unido.

– **flama como consideras a pan de canela? **Aquí no se especifica cual flama así que por favor ambos elementos de fuego respondan.

– Pan de canela es mi héroe, mi campeón y mi consejero, también mi mejor amigo y mi animador – La princesita elemental del fuego sonrió hacia un pan de canela algo sonrojado – Le confiaría mi vida a él y solo a él – Miro de mala manera a Finn y puso muchísimo veneno en sus palabras por lo que el pobre chico solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

– En mi caso pan de canela es como mi niñera, la que siempre me acompaña y me ayuda a tomar decisiones, el único ser dulce que he conocido en el reino de fuego, es muy, muy importante para mí, también me anima mucho.

**marshall te reto a decirnos tu mas profundo secreto o besar a la princesa mosculo**

El rey vampiro se acerco a la princesa molusco y le dio un beso en la caracola, sonriendo con maldad mientras se alejaba de la sonrojada princesa. Al parecer le aprendio algo a la princesa de los tecnicismos también llamada Bonnibel.

**Finn y marceline los reto a 7 minutos en el cielo. Saludos**

Pandora y Shiro encerraron en menos de un segundo a los chicos en el probador y le agregaron muchísimas llaves, cada uno con cronometro en mano…

**Aquí acaba porque viene una pregunta importante ¿Pongo que esta pasando en el armario en el próximo capitulo? Disculpen la tardanza los amo pero estaba sin inspiración **


End file.
